When the Rain Stops
by The Forever Young One
Summary: The rain stops only at night, when all the creatures come out to play. While all the humans sleep, what lurks in the shadows of the moonlight? And what does it have to do with Lloyd? OC's.
1. The Dream

**_When The Rain Stops_**

**Ch. 1: The Dream**

_**SilverMoon:** Hey dudes! I'm glad to finally be putting this up to let you know that I am NOT dead...yet. XD Anyways, this idea just randomly went 'pop!' so I decided to make a fanfiction!! Yay! XD So um..yeah...  
**Lloyd:** Your a retard. But I guess thats okay...for now...  
**Me:** What's that supposed to mean?! -glare-  
**Lloyd:** Whatever I want it to mean.  
**Me:** Whatever....-glare- Just say the disclaimer!  
**Lloyd:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco. If she did I apparently would be a vampire and would feed off of Zelos...-shudders-  
**Me:** Onto the story!!_

_

* * *

_

_Running. The pounding of footsteps got louder and closer. He glanced over his shoulder to see that they were, indeed, still following him. He looked back ahead of him and saw only darkness ahead._

_He pushed himself to his limits to run faster, to escape the men chasing him. He had no idea WHY they were chasing him in the first place. After all, he had done completely nothing at all to offend them. He didn't even remember who they were. But for some reason, they still insisted on chasing them._

_But then, of course, because of his carelessness, his foot slid on the grimy street surface beneath him. He knew it would be seconds until they were upon him, ready to attack._

_After about a five seconds, he felt their hands grabbing at him and pulling his limp form up from the ground. He couldn't move his arms or legs. It seemed his brain wouldn't respond to the commands he was attempting to give it._

_"Lloyd." He heard a familiar voice say. But for some reason he couldn't place who it was. _

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a knife being placed at his throat. The cool metal was like an icecube on his freezing skin. He grimaced, wanting nothing more than to escape. _

_"LLOYD!!"_

_---_

Lloyd shot up in bed, sweat drenching his whole body. He looked to his side and saw Zelos standing there, staring at him intensely. "Zelos..?" Lloyd asked. He gave a confused stare and tried to catch his breath. For some reason, he still felt like he had been running forever. _'What was that dream?'_ He thought to himself.

"You were thrashing around and yelling really loudly, so I woke you up." Zelos said with a shrug. "You also got everyone else worried." He turned and poointed to everyone else standing in or near the doorway to his hotel room. They had worried looks on there faces.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he thought about his strange dream.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Genis asked walking over to the twin swordsman. He felt Lloyd's forehead and didn't feel a fever.

"Yeah." Lloyd said with a nod.

Slowly, everyone began to disperse from Lloyd's room. Leaving Lloyd and Zelos alone. Zelos sat down in a chair by Lloyd's bed. "So, what was your dream about?" He asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Well...I was running. That's mostly what I remember. My feet had been aching like I had just run a marathon." He paused to remember what happened next, "I remember being chased. I really can't remember who it was though. When I had looked behind me, they were only blurred spots."

He looked up to see Zelos walking out of the room, "Well anyways, it was just a dream so it shouldn't really matter, right? Besides, I think breakfast is done and I'm hungry." He fnished his sentence with a carefree wave and left the room.

Lloyd glared at were Zelos had been standing. He hated that idiot chosen. Okay, maybe not hate, seeing as Lloyd could _not _hate anybody. Even the most evilest person in the world, like Mithos.

He stood and walked out of his room, shuttingthe door behind him with a light 'thud'. His feet froze up as he walked down the freezing stairs of the hotel/inn.

The place they were staying at was in Meltokio. Currently, they were waiting for a storm to pass through, or let up, so they could head to the Fuuji Mountains to collect the Rehairds. Zelos had suggested staying at his mansion, but Lloyd disagreed because of the army of fangirls that were probably waiting for them there.

The stairway walls were decorated with many paintings of lakes surrounded by trees or paintings of 'famous' people. On his way down he saw many maids working fixing and dusting the picture frames. Others were pushing carts of old laundry and going into elevators that had signs above them that said "Workers only". He sighed and continued on his way down the staircase.

The smell of foods reached his nostrils as he entered the lobby. In the center, there was a big, no _huge _fireplace that was burning. It was surrounded by black leather couches that some people were sitting on and enjoying fresh coffee. In another corner, were the dining tables. He saw his friends sitting at one of them and Colette waved to him with a smile. He smiled and waved back then head to the food counter.

Many foods were displayed. From eggs to danishes, they had practically everything. Lloyd's stomache growled loudly as he approached the counter. He grabbed a plate and ignored his growling his belly.

When he had gotten his food (some eggs and a bagel) he headed for the table his friends were sitting at. "Hey guys." He said as he walked towards the table.

"Hey Lloyd." Genis said with a wave.

"Sorry Bud, but you gotta sit somewhere else." Zelos said, "My beautiful feet need somewhere to rest while I eat." He said and took a bite of his bagel. Lloyd seriously doubted that his feet were beautiful.

He sat down at a table near them and began to spread cream cheese onto his bagel. His stomache growled again and he mentally told it to shut up. He took a bite a bagel and savored the warmness of it.

---

Later on that day, Lloyd sat alone in his room. He sighed, and looked out the window. Dark blue clouds filled the sky entirely. Rain pounded against the window and wind made the trees shake and rattle like rubber. It was almost as if they were going to break in half.

The dream floated into his thoughts again. Who were the men that insisted upon chasing him throughout his dreams? He sighed, he was feeling very tired all of a sudden. He laid his head down on a pillow. Soon, he was fast asleep, vulnerable to all his nightmares.

---

_He was running again. Something that was quickly becoming familiar to him. He heard the footsteps again and turned another corner in the dark alleyway. He had only just realized it was an alleyway, because the full moons light illuminated the street before him. _

_He never glanced back to see how close they were to him. He didn't want to nor did he need to. He could tell where they were by how close the footsteps sounded. _

_Suddenly, he tripped on a broken pipe that was lying in the middle of the street. He hit the ground with a loud thump and a yelp. He looked down to see that he had twisted his ankle into a unusual position. _

_"Crap..." He muttered under his breath, which came out in puffs of smoke. It was very cold out. But he had to focus, they were closer now, and soon, they would be on him. _

_Then, they were there. It was like they had just appeared out of nowhere. A man with messy black hair and golden eyes glared at him. He felt someone pull him up by the used to be white pieces of fabric hanging from the back of his shirt. He grunted in pain as he felt his ankle shift. _

_"What do you want from me?" He yelled as the black haired man knelt down by him. Suddenly, he felt something sharp dig into his kneck, like two tiny toothpicks, yet sharper and wider. He cried out in pain, thrashing and writhing in pain. _

_One of them, he assumed it to be the leader, spooke, "It must be obvious." He said, kneeling in front of him, eyes a deep ruby red, "You are the prey, and we are the hunters." _

_Suddenly, he knew what they were. Vampires. Hungry vampires. _

_---_

He woke with a start, practically jumping out of his skin. Sweat was again drenching his shivering body. He brought his hands to his kneck and felt two tiny holes in his kneck. His eyes widened in shock. He felt a warm liquid on his hands. Pulling he hand away, he noticed what the warm liquid was.

Blood.

He satared at the thick red liquid, "What the hell?!" He shouted in shock. How did this happen? He didn't even rememeber anything happening to his kneck while he was awake.

He stood up shakily and ran over to the mirror. Sure enough, there were bite marks on his neck, right were the vampire had bitten into his neck. He saw his face, which was covered with beads of sweat. His eyes were wide with horror.

One thing Lloyd knew was true, Zelos was wrong about his dream.

* * *

_**Me:** OMG! Its finished! Aren't you happy?  
**Lloyd:** ...  
**Me:** Um...I think I killed him...  
**Kratos:** -glares at author and carries Lloyd out of room-  
**Me:** What?! It wasn't my fault!!  
-silence-  
**Me:** Um...okay...alone..um...  
-silence-  
**Me:** Um..review..please? Or I'll send my vampys after you!! (That includes my weirdo sister) XD_


	2. Confronting the Problem

**_Ch. 2: Confronting the Problem_**

**_Silver: _**_Okay, I have to admit that I pretty much completley forgot about this story. But I was watching some odd cartoon today and suddenly remembered it. So, erm...I hope you're not too disappointed in me. I'm planning on revising the first chapter and reposting it. But, until then, I'm granting you the second chapter, which, has taken a VERY long time. I deeply apologize for that. I hope you will continue to read. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. _

He stumbled away from the mirror, one hand clutching his neck, the other whirling beside him, trying to rebalance himself. Falling to the ground with a rather loud 'thump', he warily looked around the room, hoping that he didn't wake his sleeping companions. He let out a sigh of relief as he took notice that not one person had awakened at his fall.

Standing again on shaky legs, he again faced the mirror, which at the moment, felt like his worse enemy, "W...what the hell is this?" He mumured, pulling his hands away from his neck to see that the bite marks had already healed. Opening his mouth, he closed his eyes and ran his trembling fingers over his teeth to find that he did have elongated canines. Grimacing and bracing himself for the image he was about to see, he opened his eyes.

He gasped, "Oh...oh my god!" It was barely a whisper. In his mouth, where his usual sized canine teeth used to be, were fangs. Pure white fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. Shivering, he faced the window, only to come face to face with the black haired golden eyed man from his dream.

"Hello." The black haired vampire mouthed with a grin on his face.

Lloyd nearly fainted at the sight of him, "What the hell do you want?" He shouted, glaring daggers at the stranger. The golden eyed man pointed to the lock on the window, motioning for Lloyd to unlock it. Furiously shaking his head no, he resisted the urge to shout, "No way in hell am I opening the window to let some stranger into my room so he can kill me!"

"Ugh...Lloyd...? What are you doing up so early..?" Zelos muttered, half asleep in his bed. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

At that same instant, the black haired figure dropped from the window and onto the ground below. Lloyd gasped, wondering how in the world someone could survive that fall. But why was he worried? That guy meant nothing to him.

Turning to face Zelos, he replied, "I was just using the bathroom. Sorry for waking you. I tripped over something."

"You should go back to sleep. They said the rain may stop in the morning and we've got to head out soon..." Zelos trailed off as his eyes closed and he laid back down in his bed, curling up and falling asleep again.

Lloyd sighed in relief, going to his own bed as well. He would figure all this out in the morning.

xxxxxxx

"So, what are we going to do with him, Lee?" Said one figure to the other three who were also cloaked in darkness.

"The same I did with the rest of you. Make him one of us. Expand our pack. We could always use more members. Besides, our race is slowly dying out. When a race is on the verge of extinction, it breeds, yes?" Lee chuckled, running one of his hands through his messy black hair.

"Always the one with a plan, eh, Lee?" A teen with spikey blonde hair chuckled, crossing his arms.

"One would think that you're saying we don't need one, Jin." Lee smiled back at the blonde. He was their newest recruit, and was still getting used to their way of life. But, he was quite loyal. Then again, how could he not be? He was bound to Lee by blood, just as their soon to be new member was.

"We should get moving soon, Boss." A dark skinned male said. He wore dark black sunglasses and a beige tanktop.

"Yes, we should. Come on, gang. Move out!" He barked the last part as they all stood and practically disappeared because they were moving so fast.

xxxxxxx

Lloyd awoke the next morning feeling groggy and lazy. At least he hadn't had another one of those nightmares, "Wait!" He shot up in bed and immediately regretted it. It felt like all the blood in his body had rushed into his head at that one moment. Slowly laying back down, he put his fingers in his mouth, feeling around until he found what he was looking for. His fangs.

"Lloyd..? Are you alright?" Genis asked, walking into the room.

"Eh, yeah. Just kind of sleepy still." Lloyd muttered and sat up again, slower this time. Slowly bringing his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood up and walked over to Genis.

"Well, you'd better not be planning on going back to sleep. You've missed breakfast and I was comming in here to ask you if you wanted me to make you something. But I see that you're capable of doing it yourself." Genis chuckled at him and grinned.

"Yeah, I can handle it." Lloyd nodded back to the half-elf, who took that as his cue to leave the room. Lloyd grimaced as his stomach growled and he sat back down on his bed, deciding on what he could do for breakfast. Or was it lunchtime already? Genis had said that he'd missed breakfast so...Shaking his head, he stood and headed out of the room.

Making his way into the kitchen, he walked over to a counter where someone stood to take orders.

"Hungry, are we, Lloyden?"

Realizing who it was, Lloyd stumbled back, "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted, taking a few extra steps back, "Why do you keep following me? Who are you? And why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "You shouldn't ask so many questions at once. It confuses the person you're asking. To answer your first question, I took a part time job here to make some money. And to meet you. To answer your second one, well, you'll find out soon enough. You're third one, well, to make the introduction short, my name is Lee. And for your fourth one, you will find that out as well later on. Does that clear things up a bit?"

"Um...yeah..." Lloyd was a bit shocked that the man, no, Lee, had actually answered all of his questions. His stomach grumbled loudly, "So...can I have something to eat or no...?"

"Sure. What would you like?" Lee chuckled, this boy was going to be a fun addition to his group.

"Uh..." He then proceeded to name off a long list of food.

"Hey! I need a Kings Dinner out here!" Lee shouted back to the chefs behind him, who all smiled and began to make the meal. Lee turned back to Lloyd, "Do you have any more questions for me Lloyd?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been following you since the day you fell off that cliff and were found by the dwarf named Dirk. Anything else? Like why you suddenly have fangs and thirst for blood?" Lee smiled casually, trying his best not to frighten the teen.

"That's kind of creepy..." Lloyd mumbled before looking back up at the male, "W...what did you just say...?"

"Bud! It's nice to see you up and about!" Zelos sauntered into the room, smiling brightly and flinging his arm around Lloyd's shoulder, "What's up? Make a new friend?"

"Um...not really. We were just discussing the weather. It's been kind of crazy lately, right?" Lloyd chuckled nervously. Why did he suddenly feel like he shouldn't tell Zelos what he and Lee were talking about? It was strange, the thought never even crossed his mind.

"Hello. Would you like to order something?" Lee pleasently smiled at the intruder even though he felt like ripping the swordsman's head off and eating it for dinner. Ignoring that urge, he placed his hands on the counter, gripping it tightly.

"Um, no. I was just looking for my bud here. We'll be going now." Zelos then proceeded to drag Lloyd off and up the stairs.

"Damn brat. He needs to stop barging in when I'm so close." Glaring a the retreating back of the Chosen, Lee tried to calm himself, "Oh well. Just makes things more challenging for me." He smirked.

"Hey, new guy! Stop talking to yourself and get to work! We need a cleanup at table seven!"

"Sorry about that! I'm on it!" He shouted back and ran off to get a mop.

* * *

**_Silver: _**_Okay. So how was it? I hope it wasn't as bad as the first chapter. I'm eventually going to get around to revising that, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon. So, I hope you can put up with that for a bit longer. But, I'm hoping that I've improved since then. Please tell me if I have. I need your reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Waiting For The Moon

**_Ch. 3: Waiting For The Moon_**

_**Silver:** Hey dudes, kind of a late update, right? Sorry about that. But...good news is, I've taken up a new intrest in this story and you will probably be intrested as well. All of the, what, two people? That have reviewed on this story. Ah well, get ready for some major plot twists later on. XD I am so evil...ANYWAYS! Onto le story! :D _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS or Namco, I just own Lee, Jin, Ren and Sen. XD _

_

* * *

_

"Z-zelos? Where are we going? I wanted to eat, I'm hungry." Lloyd asked as he was dragged along the hallway. They stopped at the end of it, Zelos' eyes full of worry and anger.

"I don't like you talking to that man." The red-head said shortly, turning away from Lloyd.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head. He ran his tounge over his teeth, to see if the fangs were still there, but they seemed to have retracted themselves. Making a mental note to ask Lee about that later, he turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with Zelos, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Pay attention, Lloyd!" Zelos growled, "I said because you don't know if he's dangerous or not. He could be working for the Renegades, or the Desians or something." He glared furiously. Why couldn't he just shut up and say that he wouldn't talk to him anymore? He couldn't go into detail about it...not until _he _told him it was okay.

"If you think that it's that serious, I guess I won't talk to him anymore." Lloyd lied, hoping that Zelos would believe him and then leave so he could get something to eat and talk to Lee some more. He seemed oddly...attractive? "No, that's not it..." He mumbled.

"Hm?" Zelos faced Lloyd again, "Did you say something?"

"Ah, no. Sorry." He blushed, having been lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even know that Zelos had began to walk away.

A crash of thunder sounded behind him, and he winced. Turning to face the window, he noticed that it was still pouring outside. It was strange, the rain had been going on for days. The only time it would stop was very very late at night, when all the world was sleeping peacfully in their beds.

"Then I'm gonna go to the room and work on some work that Raine shoved in my face yesterday." Zelos said, shivering at the thought of the amount of work waiting for him back in the hotel room, "Got nothing better to do anyway..." He mumbled, walking away from Lloyd.

Lloyd sighed in relief and made his way back down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Once he was there, he walked over to the counter again, searching for Lee. One of the chefs walked out from the back, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"You the one who ordered the Kings Dinner?" Leaning over the countertop, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, yes...um...how much was it again?" Reaching into his pocket, he began to reach for the money hidden within his wallet.

"Don't worry about it. The new worker...what's his name...Lee? Yeah, that's it. Anyways, Lee's already taken care of it. Go sit down somewhere, we'll bring it over to you." She gestured to the tables scattered about and then walked back into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table closest to the counter, he sighed, wondering where Lee was. _'Wait, why am I suddenly so obssessed with this man? It's like he's my dad or something...' _Shaking his head, he glanced over to his side when he saw one of the workers approaching him with a cart of food.

He unconciously grinned as the platters of food were laid out before him. There were many types, all that he had asked for. Smiling and thanking the waitress, he dug in.

Afterwards, something felt off, odd. The food had been delicious, but something was still off. Suddenly, he had no control over his body, and his mind went blank. The last thing he remembered was standing from his chair and heading down a hallway.

Zelos had eventually gotten tired of working and had wandered out of the room. Sighing and scratching his head, he walked back towards his room, wanting to try and get some more work down so Raine wouldn't kill him tomorrow. She had said something like, "Might as well do something while we're stuck here." Shaking his head and cursing under his breath.

Pushing the door to his and Lloyd's room, he was shocked to see said twin swordsman standing by the window, staring up a the sky. Rain still poured from the heavens, making the day gray and dreary. Walking over to him, Zelos prodded him on the shoulder.

"Hey bud, what 'cha doin?"

"I'm...waiting." Was Lloyd's whispery response. It was then that Zelos noticed that Lloyd's eyes were unfocused, as if he was staring at something that Zelos couldn't see.

"Waiting for what?" He questioned, tilting his head a bit and staring out the window, trying to find out what Lloyd was looking at. After squinting so hard that everything had blurred together, he finally gave up and turned back to Lloyd.

"The moon." The dazed teen replied, still staring out the window.

"But the moon won't come out tonight. The workers in the hotel said that it was supposed to keep on raining for the rest of the night." Zelos was utterly confused. What had happened to his bud? To Lloyd? Was he sleep walking or something? "Hey, come on, let's go and sit down in the lobby with everyone else." He was about to lay a hand on Lloyd's shoulder when said teens hand shot out and slapped it away.

"Do not touch me." Lloyd's voice had dropped a few octaves, making him sound almost demonic. His eyes were glowing red and something about the air around him seemed off.

Zelos, frightened, backed away from Lloyd slowly, "Um...alrighty then...I'm just gonna...go and leave now..." Turning, he exited the room, resisting the urge to sprint.

Lloyd slowly turned back to the window, eyes going back to the dazed chocolate brown that they had been before. He laid a hand on the sill, eyes watching the raindrops fall like small, clear rocks. Suddenly, Lee appeared, clinging to the window, looking as dry as ever.

Lloyd immediately and unconciously unlocked the window and opened. A small smile appeared on his face when Lee stepped inside, closing the window behind him.

"Hello again, Lloyd. I suppose you had some more questions for me?" Lee grinned, golden eyes sparkling even in the dim light of the hotel room. Then, as if he had realized something, he stood again, "Oh yes, I suppose you can't do that while your under the influence of my drug." Thinking for a moment, he murmured, "Release." and Lloyd's eyes returned to their normal, alive state.

Lloyd stumbled, not used to controlling his body yet, "What...what happened...? How did I get here...?" Glancing around the room, he blinked, noticing Lee's presence, "Oh, hello Lee. Gah, I have a pounding head ache." He grasped his head, rubbing it slightly as if to rid himself of the aching.

"That'll happen. A minor side affect. Anyways, I do not have long, please ask your questions quickly." Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he patted the spot next to him, a silent order for Lloyd to sit next to him. Smiling when the teen obeyed, he waited for the bombarding of questions to begin.

"Well...why do my fangs retract themselves? In the stories that Dirk used to tell me, they were always present." Thinking, Lloyd tried to remember if there was anything else he had to ask.

"That's all? It's quite simple, really. When there is no blood present, or when you're not hungry for blood, they will tend to retract themselves and the larger part of them will be hidden in your gums, giving them the appearance of normal cannine teeth." Lee smiled, as if to prove his point. His teeth did in fact look like normal human teeth.

"Okay...will I burn in the sunlight? That'd be really inconvienient if I were to be traveling somewhere by daylight. I mean, I can't always travel at night, especially if I'm traveling with everyone else. I guess it wouldn't be a problem after the journey, when I make that boat..." He trailed off, realizing that he didn't give Lee a chance to answer, "Oh! Sorry...I kind of got carried away."

Lee chuckled lightly, "Do not worry, you won't burn in the sunlight. Actually, it really doesn't do much but lower your stamina and strength to the strength and stamina of a normal human. Pretty convienient, yes? But not to fear, you will no longer be traveling with your friends, you will be traveling with me and my kin." Smiling at the thought, he summoned the others with his mind.

Lloyd began to panic, why would he leave his friends? '_Then again...what would they think if they knew what I've become? But...wait...blood...that means...I have to drink..._' He swallowed. Blood. The thought of it made him shudder and the panic that he had been trying to supress began rising slowly in his chest, encasing his heart that no longer beat.

Lee sighed, sensing the rising panic from the boy. Pushing his way into the boys head, he mentally forced Lloyd to calm down. The teen in front of him visibly relaxed, "Do not panic, Lloyd, everything will be alright." Giving him a reasurring smile, he walked to the window to open it for his family.

Three vampires jumped into the room as soon as the window as opened.

"So this is the guy." The blonde one walked over to inspect Lloyd with a critical eye, "Looks fine to me. What do you think, Ren?" The blonde vampire turned to a tall, tan male standing next to Lee.

"Hm..seems fine to me." Ren said as he sniffed the air, catching Lloyd scent on his nose. He nodded approvingly, "He smells strong, does he have any muscles?"

Lloyd jumped away as the blonde began to lift his shirt, "What...what the hell do you think you're doing?" He gasped, trying to find a way away from these crazy people.

"Looks like it." The blonde turned to the other tan male in the room asking, "What do you think, Sen?"

The man named Sen looked Lloyd over with blue eyes, smiling slightly, "Fine." Approaching Lloyd who was still cowering in the corner, he tried to look friendly, "I'm sorry if Jin scared you, he can get pretty weird, especially when it gets to this time of night." He winked and then turned around and walked back to Lee's side.

"Lloyd," Lee began, "I'd like you to meet my family."

* * *

_**Silver:** So, how was it? I actually kind of liked this chapter. Sen and Ren are twins by the way. ;) Hope you don't mind the OC's too much. I really don't like them, but their necessary for this story to continue onward. Jin is kind of creepy, I know. By the way, if you're wondering why I changed the description, I thought it sounded better. :D _

_So...review? _


End file.
